Live with a Dying Will
by xXxWhiteGardeniaxXx
Summary: AU Family fic. Pain is all subject 27 had ever known. But when he's finally given a chance to live, he'll learn that there is more to life than flames and fighting. It's just a matter of finding the resolve to protect what's most important.


Hey guys! Just thought I'd try my hand at a new fandom and thought I'd jump on the KHR train. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 1: Dying Will

It was cold. The young boy's breath came in harsh pants as he raised his tiny fist in front of him. The man before him was easily three times his size and when he swung his meaty hands at the boy, the boy was sent flying into the hard stone wall. The crushing impact resounded in the dark room yet not a sound left the boy's lips.

"A complete and utter failure!" A nasally voice snarled, disgust lacing his tone. "Even with all the resources and time we've placed in this project, subject 27 has yet to develop any dying will flames!"

Through a one way glass, a group of scientist peered in mild interest at the brutal scene before them. No matter how many times the boy was beaten down, he continued to get up. Not that any of them were surprised; it was what they had commanded of him.

"I do not understand," a second voice joined the first, frustration evident in furrowed brows. "Even without the flames, subject 27 shows no signs of competency in combat. He is nothing like the Primo."

"Could it, perhaps, be due to his young age? I can only surmise that he simply lacks the ability to acquire a 'dying will.' We created him with the intention of being able to control him at will. Without a soul of his own, he is merely a puppet on a string." The third man gave a deep sigh.

"This is the product of our famiglia's sacrifices in infiltrating the Vongola? This sorry excuse can't even come close to being deemed a clone of the Primo," the first man spoke again, visibly restraining his anger. "No matter. We will dispose of him and start again with the DNA samples we have left. Che, years wasted on trash!"

He turned to leave the observation room with his subordinates following at his heels. "Let us waste no more time on this disappointment. Subjects 69, 14, and 49 appear to be progressing quite nicely."

.

.

.

The boy was thrown roughly into a familiar dark cell. As the footsteps of his capturers faded away, the boy pushed himself up slowly from the floor before sitting against the cold slimy wall. His brown lifeless eyes stared straight ahead, unfeeling.

Over and over again the cycle continued. Injected shots, excruciating pain, and fight after fight after fight. The visage of the boy within the cage would have, in all respects, fit the description of being broken, if not for one large problem.

How can you break something that was never whole in the first place?

.

.

.

Screams echoed in the compound.

Blinking bleary eyes, the boy lifted his head at the noise. As he took in a breath, a thick metallic scent reached his nose. Shouts continued to ring from outside of his prison.

"Run away!"

"Stop! What are you doi-ahhh!"

"Somebody, help!"

"It's a monster! Mons-agh!"

In all the discordant sounds there was one that stood out from the rest. The soft laughter of a child, "Kufufufu…"

After what seemed like a lifetime, the frenzied screams and shouts died into an eerie silence.

The door to the boy's room opened and he was nearly blinded by the light that streamed in through the hallway. Looking at the doorway, he could see the dark silhouette of a boy. The imprisoned boy stared into heterochromatic eyes of chilling blue and scorching red.

"Oya? I didn't expect you to still be here. Everyone's already run away." Walking forward, he approached the smaller boy's cell and unlocked the door. When he got a good look at the boy within, he released a sigh of disappointment.

Making his way out of the room, the boy with the strange eyes left the way he had entered. "I'd ask you to come with me, but I have no use for a tool that's already broken."

Staring after the strange child for a moment, the boy still within the cell finally looked away before closing dull brown eyes. He rested his head in folded arms as he drifted off.

Finally, the cycle had ended.

.

.

.

"_How long do you intend to stay here?"_

_The voice startled the boy out of his daze and he lifted his head quickly only to squint at the unfamiliar light. Before him on a grassy plain stood a youthful man dressed impeccably in a dark pinstripe suit, his mantle billowing lightly in the wind. Sunset eyes watched him gently behind soft blond hair and a warm flame flickered on his forehead. _

_Looking away from the strange man, the boy gazed up into an infinite blue sky that seemed to stretch into eternity. Clouds lazily floated by, periodically shadowing the blinding sun. Thunder rumbled in the distance with the promise of a storm, bringing with it the scent of rain. A cool mist dampened the air around them. _

"_You are free." _

_The boy returned his gaze to the stranger. The man's eyes saddened as he took in the boy's lifeless eyes. Dropping to one knee, he lifted his forefinger and placed it lightly against the boy's forehead. A beautiful flame emerged from the boy's brow and enveloped him in a warm light. Brown eyes slowly brightened with consciousness. _

"_You are my hope for the future. Find your resolve and live with a dying will."_

_The man stood again as the landscape around them faded. His kind gaze never once left the boy's lucid brown. "You are free."_

_Confusion filled the boy's eyes as he felt warmth flow from his eyes and his vision blurred. "Free?" he asked in a voice scratchy from disuse._

_His only answer was a mysterious smile._

_._

_._

_._

Brown eyes opened in shock. The boy inhaled a sharp breath only to cough harshly at the rancid stench that reached his nose; his empty stomach lurched. His heart beat rapidly as he took in his surroundings. Brown brows furrowed in confusion at the strange and unfamiliar sensations he felt within him.

Rising on unsteady feet, the boy hissed sharply as the pain of the wounds from his training hit him. Ignoring his new feeling of 'discomfort', he slowly made his way out of the cell to the open door that led to the hallway.

His eyes widened at the sight that met him. Panicked breathes left him as he forced himself, unsuccessfully, not to gag. An endless sea of bodies lay before him, torn apart and disfigured in a gruesome manner. Blood painted the white walls and floors crimson. Each face was stuck in a caricature of terror as glassy eyes stared into infinity.

Frightened, the boy hurried out of the room and ran past the carnage, desperate to leave the sight behind. Hysterical tears blurred his vision as he tried to ignore the slick puddles of blood he was stepping in with his bare feet. His heart beat in a rapid staccato and the terror that clenched his insides left him confused and disoriented.

Several times he fell down, slipping on sticky crimson, landing on a cold lifeless body only to spring back up in fear and disgust. His only coherent thought was to find the exit to this horrible place and to never ever return.

Rushing forward frantically, he came to an open steel door and ran out into the cold dark night. He shivered as freezing rain pelted him and instantly soaked his thin layers. Despite it he pressed onward into the black forest, not once looking back.

_Free…_

.

.

.

Sawada Nana heaved a heavy sigh as she watched the downpour before her. Earlier in the day she had thought that a short outing would do wonders in improving her mood only for it to start raining shortly after. Ironically, appropriate.

Coming to live in Italy with the love of her life was the kind of exotic experience Nana would normally have loved. Sawada Iemitsu was in all respects the prince she had always wished for sans the white horse, of course. Handsome, charismatic, kind, and funny, he was everything that a woman would want in a man if not for one teeny weeny exception.

He was the second in command of the largest mafia family in all of Italy.

Nana had not quite known what to make of that when he first broke the news to her. Shocked and uneasy were just a few of the feelings within her at the time. But as she peered into anxious burnt orange eyes, she realized just how much courage it took for him to be truthful with her. Thinking back on that day always brought a warm glow to her cheeks.

"_Why did you decide to tell me this?" She asked him in a whisper, her voice wavering in uncertainty and fear._

_His warm hands took hold of hers, his unusually serious gaze fixed on her, "I told you because I love you, Nana, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I don't want our relationship to be based on a foundation of lies."_

_Nana's heart sped up as she understood the implications of his words. She squeezed his hands before giving him her answer. "I love you, Iemitsu But I can't deny that it scares me."_

_His eyes softened at her honesty, "I understand. No matter what your decision is I will respect it. But there is one thing I want you to know." Sienna eyes hardened as resolve burned within them, "I will never allow anyone or anything to hurt you." _

_Brown eyes widened at this admission and she stared searchingly into his determined eyes. Even though his dangerous occupation may lead to many sleepless nights spent in worry, she knew that he would always do his best to come back to her safely. He would do everything in his power to protect their life together. Just knowing that was enough for her._

"_Would you do me the honor of marrying me, Nana?_

"_Yes!"_

A sharp clap of thunder abruptly bought Nana out of her musings. Looking up into stormy skies, she frowned as her thoughts took a darker turn.

Nana greatly enjoyed her life with Iemitsu but she couldn't deny that sometimes she felt lonely, as if there was a hole within her. Of course, she understood that Iemitsu had important duties that often kept him away from home and he did visit her as often as he could.

Each day was wonderful but she wanted to add to that joy by bringing a new addition to their small family. Yet, after trying for two years, it just wasn't to be. Brown eyes filled with tears as the memory of their visit to the doctor echoed in her mind.

"_I'm very sorry, Sawada-san. You may never be able to have children."_

Even now, those words had the power to cut her heart to pieces. Her fondest desire was one that could never be. How could this happen? Reality was just too cruel.

As much as Nana loved Italy, she just wasn't enjoying the experience as much as she should. She knew Iemitsu had proposed their move six months ago out of concern for her, hoping that a change in scenery might help to improve her state of mind. It was a kind gesture and she loved dearly him for it but she just couldn't come to terms with the truth just yet. It would just take time. _Lots _of time.

Exhaling a shaky sigh, Nana wiped her eyes and prepared to run the rest of the way home as the rain didn't seemed as if it would let up anytime soon. She paused when a faint light in the distance caught her attention. Curiously enough, it seemed as if there was a flame burning despite the downpour. It flickered as if it were calling out to her, urgently beckoning her.

Unconsciously, she felt her feet moving towards it and soon she broke out into a full run as she chased after the mysterious glow. Something about it drew her in. The flame shown with a purity that warmed her heart even as the freezing rain soaked her to the bone.

For a moment Nana was discouraged, thinking the flame was nothing but an illusion as she never seemed to be able to get any closer to it. Finally, the flame came to a halt as it hovered in one place casting an orange glow on a fallen figure on the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright!?"

Forgetting the strange flames, Nana rushed forward to the fallen figure and gasped in horror as her eyes befell the small form of a young boy. Brown locks were plastered to his pale face and his breath came out in short pants. Thin layers of clothes stuck to a small frame that trembled like a leaf.

Cupping her hand on the boy's cheek, she bit her lip in worry, "He's ice cold."

Her thoughts were muddled in alarm. Glancing around her, she could see the area around them was deserted. Who could have abandoned a young child here!? Or did he run away?

_Get a hold of yourself, Nana! _Taking a deep breath to calm down, she shifted the boy to her back and hurried her way back home. She could worry about what to do later. For now, all that mattered was the boy's well-being.

As she sprinted away, the ghost of a blond young man with an orange flame at his brow smiled in relief. His whispered words were drowned out by the harsh pattering of the rain.

"_Please, take care of him." _

.

.

.

Nana gave a relieved sigh as she quietly closed the door to the guest room. It had taken a while but she had managed to bring the young boy's fever down. Chestnut brows furrowed, however, as she thought about the horrible condition he was in.

When she had changed the boy out of his wet clothes, there were several signs of abuse. Aside from slightly visible ribs against pale skin that hinted of malnourishment, there were multiple bruises decorating his body and faded scars that spoke of brutality. Among them was a '27' that looked as it were burned into the right side of his lower back.

Her suspicions that the boy had run away had solidified. The clothes he wore were dirty and in tatters and his feet were in terrible shape. Cuts and blisters indicated that the child must have been walking non-stop for hours if not days. Whatever he was fleeing from must have been terrifying.

Determined, Nana made a beeline for the landline. Instead of calling the police as she had originally intended, she dialed the emergency number Iemitsu had left her to contact him with. There was no way she would return that boy to the people that had treated him in such a manner.

.

.

.

Iemitsu knew that it would be a bad day as soon as he saw Nono's face after the impromptu briefing with several allied famiglia. It was only after the CEDEF leader got a short rundown of the situation from the guardians that he understood why the normally genial boss had such a thunderous expression. His own face darkened.

Iemitsu had been surprised when he got a sudden call during his time off two day ago. Suddenly there were several reports of missing children being found in the area. However, there were several abnormalities in the children, from disfigurations to exhibiting strange inhuman abilities. Many appeared to be traumatized and spoke in terrified whispers of a place they had been held captive within a forest. With that in mind, the Vongola and several other famiglia began their search.

Taking a step forward, Iemitsu grimaced as his foot landed in a sticky pool of congealed blood. The investigators from the family were doing their best not to disrupt the hidden research facility but it was difficult when there was just _so much blood everywhere. _Looking at all the carnage, some of the less hardened of the famiglia had been forced to step outside to empty their stomachs.

"What could possibly have happened here?" A CEDEF member to Iemitsu's right murmured in a sick voice.

"The Estraneo famiglia paid for the sins that they have committed. In the end, their 'experiments' turned on them." Timoteo's face was grim and his eyes flashed in anger and sorrow as he gave the response.

At the solemn answer, their surrounding subordinates could only offer a grave silence.

Though their investigation had just begun, it seemed that Nono had a pretty clear idea of what must have happened. It was times like these that Iemistu couldn't help but marvel at the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"Sir! We've managed to secure some functioning computers. The information is…startling." Running toward them, the agent's face was disturbed as he issued the report.

"Good work. Iemitsu come with me. Everyone else, remain here and continue the investigation," Nono commanded as he proceeded to follow the informant. Giving an affirmative nod, the blond followed a step behind.

The three made their way to a room in the back of the facility in which the Ninth Generation Guardians were gathered. They all faced their boss with forbidding expressions.

At the front of the large conference room were a multitude of computers hooked up to a large screen. Typing away on the keyboard was Nono's Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, pulling up file after file of confidential information that the Estraneo family had kept on record.

Picture after picture appeared on the screen and Iemitsu nearly lost his lunch at some of the images. Children trapped in dirty cages wearing nothing but rags, their eyes void of all hope. Horrifically, the majority of the photos were that of 'failed experiments'; portraits of mutilated boys and girls, their faces forever frozen in agonizing pain, the only evidence left of their past suffering.

Iemitsu swallowed heavily and hoped to any gods out there that wherever the souls of those children now rested, that they were finally at peace.

"There appear to be records of civilian families giving their children over to the Estraneo family in exchange for money," Nougat reported in a voice of barely controlled rage.

At the confirmation of his fears, Timoteo closed his eyes in pain, "How could we have left this happen?"

His guardians could offer no reply, grief visible on their faces. They felt their failure acutely. Laws may have been put in place to prevent such acts, but it was up to them to properly enforce them. They knew very well that their world was full of people who did not care about the consequences of their actions.

Iemitsu clenched his fists in fury, nearly drawing blood. To think there were people in the world that would offer their children up to such cruelty. And for what? For money? How could people like that be allowed to have kids when his wife, his Nana, could never…would never…

The man was startled out of his brooding when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He was instantly worried. Nana would only call if something was very, _very _wrong. Meeting eyes with his boss who nodded in acquiescence, he quickly stepped out of the room and answered the phone.

"Nana, are you okay!?"

"_Ara, Iemitsu, I'm fine but I'm not so sure about the little boy I found."_

"Little boy?" Iemitsu couldn't ignore the pit of anxiety within him that stirred at the words.

Her next words shook in her distress, _"He was collapsed in the outskirts of the marketplace, near the edge of the forest. He looked real bad, Iemitsu, as if he was abused."_

When Nana broke into sobs, Iemitsu felt as if something were squeezing his heart. He never could handle her tears. She continued, her word nearly indecipherable in her sorrow, _"I don't think he's had a decent meal in a long time and the bruises…how could anyone treat a child like that!? We have to help him, Iemitsu!"_

As she spoke, Iemitsu walked back into the room where Nono and his guardians were still looking through computer files. He did his best to console her, telling her that 'Of course they would help the boy.' But part of him was hesitant to say these words, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. Something in his gut was telling him that the case they were investigating was related to the boy.

As the next file was unlocked, all speculative murmuring in the room came to a halt. In the resulting silence, Nana's next words were loud and clear and he nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"_And worst of all, they branded him as if he were cattle! With the number '27'."_

Iemitsu's next words were rushed, "Nana, I want you to be very careful with that boy. If you think that you are in danger at any time, I want you to arm yourself and call the police! Don't get too close to the boy! I'll be back immediately. I love you. Please, stay safe!"

Before she could respond, he hung up the phone and hurriedly approached the group immersed in discussion. His heart was nearly in his throat in his panic and he desperately schooled his feature into a calm befitting the CEDEF leader.

"The Vongola Project?" Nono's expression was grim as he read over the case file. "Those fools thought to clone the Primo? How dare they desecrate his memory in this way? And how did they even acquire the means to attempt such a thing?" It seems like he may need to have a talk with Talbot in the near future…

"The Estraneo family must have gotten what they needed when they infiltrated HQ five years ago," Nougat supplied gravely.

"It seems they wished to acquire a way to control dying will flames," Visconti, Cloud Guardian, added as they looked through the report.

"They just didn't know when to give up, those persistent bastards! We should have gotten rid of them as soon they made the Possession Bullet, "Croquant Bouche, Mist Guardian, hissed angrily.

Nono tapped his staff against the floor for order. "What's done is done. We can no longer change the past," there was underlying pain to the words. "What we must do now is focus on how to rectify the situation."

"What do you propose, Nono?" Nie Brow Jr., Sun Guardian, asked curiously.

"First, we need to find this boy and the rest of the missing children and make sure they are not a danger to themselves or others."

"In that case, I believe I know where the boy is," Iemitsu spoke up, drawing the room's attention.

Nono turned to him in alarm, "What do you mean, Iemitsu?"

Already leaving the room, he replied, "We should hurry. He's currently in my house, alone with my wife."

Understanding the man's urgency, the group dashed after the blond. At best it would take them a nearly a day, maybe half at the fastest, to return to town. In the meantime, Sawada Nana could be in grave danger. Vongola Nono and his Guardians left the room with Nougat in the rear after clearing all the data in the computers.

The last image on the screen was a picture of a young boy that looked to be around the age of five, tagged as 'Subject 27'. His pale face was gaunt and shaggy brown hair framed dull brown eyes that stared straight ahead. But despite the haggard appearance, there was one certainty.

The boy bore a strange resemblance to the Vongola Primo, Giotto.

.

.

.

TBC

Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
